


No Problem Nerd

by HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind



Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: Fluff, Hanukkah, Jewish Character, M/M, Mark celebrates hanukkah with his friends, jewish mark cohen, just some wholesome Hanukkah content, okay most of these characters are only there for two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind/pseuds/HeadlinesBreadlinesBlowMyMind
Summary: Mark finally celebrates Hanukkah again, and this time his friends join in.





	No Problem Nerd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [transmarkcohen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/transmarkcohen/gifts).



> Hello I'm gay and I love Hanukkah, so enjoy a gay fic about hanukkah.
> 
> If you weren't looking for literally just wholesome fluff you're at the wrong place. Might want to look at my boyfriend’s fics though. Some of them are very dark, but they’re genuinely super interesting and creative. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t blown away by his talent every time I read something new he wrote. He’s a wonderful person and a wonderful writer and I wish more people saw his works. 
> 
> Anyway I'd love comments, those keep me going for the rest of the day lol.

Hanukkah was right around the corner. It was two sunsets left and he couldn’t be more excited. Mark’s passion had suddenly sparked again. This was his first Hanukkah celebration after he had moved out and he was starting to unpack his stuff so he could decorate.

These past years the holiday had just slipped right through his fingers. He felt too sad to even think about celebrating any type of holiday, it didn’t help that Hanukkah was in the end of Kislev which was around when his seasonal depression was at its darkest. Hanukkah wasn’t as big of a deal either, Mark would celebrate the big holidays like Yom Kippur, it was just Hanukkah. At this point Hanukkah was one of those other holidays that slowly just feed into capitalism. When he didn’t care much for the holiday to begin with, and giving into capitalism was something he couldn’t care less about, it easily just disappeared from his thoughts. 

Every year he would get a voice message from his mom. It usually went along the lines of: “Chag Sameach, hope you’re having a peaceful holiday blah blah Cindy, blah blah, your dad misses you too, goodbye,” The last part was never really proved to Mark, so he didn’t quite believe it. Kinda just felt like a throwaway comment his mom made to make Mark feel better. Not only was he sick of hearing about his dad, the constant mention of Cindy drove him crazy. Just because she had stayed in Scarsdale his mom would not shut up about having her over. Mark had to continuously push away the thought that she preferred Cindy over him. 

This year he wanted to change though. He was sick of letting his emotions control him during the eight days. Now he wanted to surprise everyone with his eagerness and hopefulness, and that was exactly what he did.

He rummaged through a box full of old things his mom had passed down to him when he moved out. 

Where the fuck could it be, it bad to be there somewhere. After thinking he might have lost it and his heart feeling 25 pounds heavier, he finally found it.

In Mark’s hand was a beautiful chanukiah. It was silver and surprisingly still shined when the sunlight from the window hit it. In the middle of it was The Star of David. Right now he was extremely grateful for his mom and her constant insistence that he had to keep some of the stuff from their house when he moved out. In a cupboard he knew there were oil candles, Roger had generously bought some a few years ago in an attempt to cheer up Mark. 

Mark stepped out of his bedroom, chanukiah in hand and a big smile plastered on his face. He went over to the ledge by the window and put it down. His mom had taught him to place it where it would be visible to others. This was to remind people of the miracle that happened which made Hanukkah into a holiday. 

Roger looked up from his paper. He was brainstorming for his new song. It was still in its beginning phases. He quickly noticed what Mark had just put down and his whole face lit up. 

“Someone’s getting into the holiday spirit again?”

Mark’s face got a bit red and he scratched the back of his neck.

“Yeah,,, I guess so.”

He smiled sheepishly back at Roger before heading back to his bedroom. Little did he know that Roger was rushing out of the loft to talk to the rest of their friends.

Two sunsets later Mark was sitting by the window lighting the chanukiah and saying his prayers. Right after he had finished the door to the loft opened. He assumed it was just Roger coming back from whatever he was doing outside. Roger had mumbled something to Mark about picking something up, which Mark didn't really mind because it meant he could do his prayers in peace. 

Mark turned around to face his roommate, but apparently he was wrong because not only was Roger there, Mimi, Collins, Angel, Joanne, Maureen and Benny were there as well. How the hell did Benny come, that bastard was busier than the streets of Manhattan during Black Friday. 

“Chag Sameach, Mark!”

They all rushed to give him a hug and it quickly turned into an awkward group hug of sorts. Mark, being too short for his own good, was naturally being squished in the middle. It wasn’t before they pulled away that Mark noticed they were all carrying gifts. 

“You really didn’t have to buy stuff guys, and how did you even aff-”

“I told them to start saving some extra money a few months ago, just in case some dude finally decided to get excited for the holidays again,”

Roger walked towards Mark and gave him a hug. Really making sure not to let go before Mark was ready.

“Thank you,”

Mark whispered into Roger’s jacket before pulling away. Roger gave him a quick forehead kiss. 

“No problem, nerd,”

Like usual the phone rang a while later, all the presents had been opened and Mark had cried from happiness a bit more than he would like to admit, but instead of letting it screen he went up to it.

This year was different, new and a lot better. So for the first time in ages, Mark decided to pick up.


End file.
